


Supersuits

by electriicl0ve



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Superstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electriicl0ve/pseuds/electriicl0ve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP Bro/Jake English based off of the Superstuck AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supersuits

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [General Terror's Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6278) by Marzi. 



Jake didn’t know how or when it had come to this.

But fuck, as if that really mattered at the moment.

“Aaah!”

It had been happening steadily, occurring the more the two of them found themselves facing each other in battles without Jakes henchmen nearby to protect him. Somehow the Tailorbird’s body would get close, the two wrestling for the upper hand in a duel that Jake nearly always found himself outmatched in.

But that didn’t mean he liked it, that didn’t mean he wanted it…right?

“ _F-Fuck…!!_ ”

The Tailorbird leaned in closer, his clothed prick pressing against Jakes while strong hands grabbed ahold of the smaller males hips as if to hold him still and in place. But it wasn’t like Jake really planned on going anywhere any time soon. Especially considering how at the moment he couldn’t really _run_.

Strider ground his hips up, the bulge in his supersuit evident even as it continually rubbed against Jakes. This caused the supervillian’s head to press back, a hiss falling from his lips, while gloved hands scrambled for purchase upon The Tailorbirds back. Fuck Fuck _Fuck_ How was this happening? How- oh…oh god!

A chin caught the scarf upon Jakes neck, tugging it down so that wet lips could suddenly attach to the pale, smooth skin beneath. The blond instantly began to suck upon a spot there on the raven’s neck – one made sensitive from the frequency of these bouts as a fading bruise began to darken once more – in combination with his hips that were beginning to ground harder, faster, into Jakes. The raven haired males back curved, shoulderblades digging harshly into the alley wall while he tried to meet the Tailorbird, tried to press their clothed erections closer, closer, and closer still. A whimpering moan escaped Jake's lips, the inky part of his retinas blown while lust thrummed through his body. “a-ah st-stop ah!” He couldn’t fight back even if he really wanted to, his body wouldn’t listen to him. Already a heeled boot was digging into the Tailorbirds thigh, trying to hold him as the Tailorbird continued grinding and sucking.

“Ahh!! Ah!”

The Tailorbird suddenly snapped his hips up, straining erections pressing against one another harshly with the move. A growl reverberated from his chest, an answer to the hands that were pulling upon silky blond locks while his head tilted back from the freshly marked neck, trying to ease the strain of pain upon his roots, even as he continued to rut harshly into Jake.

Breaths quickened, cocks throbbed, and moans rose in a litany of pleasure cognizant to the desire thrumming through the two males bodies.

“Shit- Englis- hnnngh!”

The Tailorbirds voice was nearly lost to Jake as their hips grew frenzied. The thought of even attempting to disrobe just yet so as to prevent making a mess of themselves was long gone. All that existed now was their bodies and the way they rolled together. Before Jake even realized it the super villain was being pushed up the wall, his legs wrapping around the Tailorbird’s waist so that heel’s could dig into the orange clad males back.

“I want to fuck you…”

It was unclear if it was a question, a suggestion, or a mere statement of fact. But it made Jakes eyes snap open (when had they closed?!) as his mind rebelled against the idea.

“N-nnnnngh-No!”

Jake cried out even louder as a falter in Bro’s hips caused his cock to cry out a string of pre-cum.

“Wha-?!”

“Ah! J-Just p-aaah!”

Anger washed over Tailorbird, the emotion fueling his body into overdrive. He began to thrust wildly, Jake soon finding himself no longer able to keep up, as the villain panted, cried and crooned above his nemesis. His balls tightened, body screaming for release, and just when Jake thought he would undoubtedly explode from the denial he found himself cumming good and hard within his pants.

“…..!!!”

The raven’s hips jerked sloppily, release spilling into the loose fabric and dampening the already white color. The hypnotizing image of Jake’s jaw unhinged in a silent scream, his blown eyes blind in the ecstasy of orgasm, caused a growl of victory to rumble through the Tailorbird who found himself soon stiffening as well. Cum leaked into every crevice it could find in his skintight suit, the thick release moving down his thighs and coating his skin in a harsh reminder of Jake’s refusal.

Bodies glowing but mind’s darkened with conflicting feelings Jake’s legs unraveled from around the Tailorbirds as he found himself falling onto the harsh cement. There were damp spots marked clearly upon their clothes, evidence of the act in which Jake only saw as shameful and yet unresistable every time it occured.

And as the Tailorbird caught his breath, his expression became wiped of all emotion.

Until, just like always, he turned and ran from the scene; Leaving Jake in a mess to ponder what the devil fucking dickens was going on as he swallowed his pride and called for Otto to come and fetch him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of like a really quick drabble of an offering to Bro in the hopes that he'd be pleased and let me channel his ironic self for my kryptonite update. Hes just too ironic for me ahhhh.


End file.
